The Cute Hyuga
by NaruhinaFan13149
Summary: All of this takes place after the chuunin exams and sasuke leaves konoha and tsunade becomes hokage. Hinata leaves konoha for three years to get stronger and to protects her friends and to impress a certain blond haired ninja coughnarutocough when she returns she's caught the eye of every boy in konoha. *on hold for editing*
1. Chapter 1

**Kaitlyn- Hey everyone this is my first story and my friend harukaxsatoshi is helping me make it well she's giving me ideas.**

**Naruto- So can we start I want some ramen**

**Hinata- Not yet naruto-kun we have to do disclaimer **

**Naruto- Agh fine Kaitlyn doesn't own naruto only the idea of this story**

* * *

Hinata was in her room packing her stuff, Since she was leaving she was going to say goodbye to all her then made some hand signs and yelled ''kage no bunshin'' As soon as hinata yelled that twelve clones appeared each holding a note for naruto, ino, kiba, shino sai, sakura, choji, shikamaru, tenten, neji, and lee.

''Go and give everyone their notes but distract them for a while I need to get far away or they''ll try and follow me'' Hinata said to her clones

''Hai! Let's go guys!'' One of hinata's clone said while the rest nodded and soon they all dissapeared in a swirl of flowers.

Hinata looked around her room one more time before she shook her head and dissapeared in a swirl of flowers.

_**Meanwhile**_

Naruto was walking around the village looking for something to do until one of hinata's clones appeared with a note in her hand.

"This is for you" The clone said as she handed naruto the letter.

Naruto looked at the letter in the clones hand and read it he looked at the clone shocked.

"She's Leaving!?" Naruto asked shocked

the the clone quickly waved her hands in front of face with a sweat-drop going down her face and a nervous smile while saying "Whoa Whoa Whoa slow down there it's only for a few years and plus she'll get stronger!"

"ya I know but.." Naruto said before trailing off.

"But what?" The clone asked.

"But, When is she coming back?" Naruto asked.

"She's coming back in three years don't worry she'll be stronger when she's back and so will you, right?" The clone said.

Naruto at first looked uncertain but then gave 'hinata' a confident smile with a nod.

The clone smiled and said "Well then see you in three years Naruto-kun!"

With that said there was a poof of smoke and the clone was gone.

* * *

**(A/N**: **Hinata did the same to her other friends and there reaction was the same the difference was some of them hugged 'hinata' goodbye or high fives her)**

Hinata looked at her village one last time before she smiled and jumped away with thinking one thing 'I Will Get Stronger To Protect My Friends' before dissapearing in the forest.

* * *

**Kaitlyn: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter even though it was nothing for now**

**Naruto: Bye everyone**

**Hinata: Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Hinata's return

**Kaitlyn: Hello everyone I must thank you for those reviews for that you get a cookie and hug! ^_^ *Gives reviewers a hug and cookie* **

**Naruto: So when does hinata return?**

**Kaitlyn: Soon naruto, soon...**

**Naruto: That didn't answer my question -.-**

**Kaitlyn: Technically in a way it did ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn doesn't own naruto only this story idea.**

**–-–-**–-****–-****–-****

A hooded figure was jumping through the trees but to some people the hooded figure looked like a blur. Soon the hooded figured stopped in front of konoha's gate.

"Halt, state your business and name!" A konoha guard yelled.

"My name is, Hyuga Hinata and I just came back from a three year training trip and my business is to speak to the hokage lady Tsunade" Hinata said with a smile while she pulled off her hood.

The guard nods before saying " Alright you may continue"

'Hmm it's been a while I've I've been in konoha, Geesh it sure has changed I wonder how all my friends are and if they've gotten stronger..' Hinata thought as she walked to the hokage's office.

* * *

Tsunade was working on the stack of paper 'dammit why is there always so much paper work' Tsunade thought. Tsunade's thoughts got interrupted by a knock coming from the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said as she stopped working.

Shizune walked into the room and looked at Tsunade and said "Tsunade-sama, Hyuga Hinata has returned from her three year training."

"Ahh so she finally returned, Well send her in then shizune." Tsunade said

"Hai" shizune said bowing before looking at the door and said "Hinata-chan you may come in now".

As soon as shizune said that hinata walked into the room. Tsunade gasped when she saw Hinata, Hinata was wearing a long black coat covering her body but Tsunade could still see her well developed b-cup breast she also looked at hinata's body it looked well developed and flexible at the same time.

"Hello Tsunade-sama" Hinata greeted

"Hinata how good it is to see you again!" Tsunade greeted back with a small smile.

"so how was your training trip?" shizune asked

"It was wonderful I have gotten to meet so much more people make more friends and become stronger!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Well then you don't mind if I call one of my shinobi ninja to fight you and see how strong you've gotten do you?" Tsunade asked

"Not at all but, who am I fighting?" Hinata asked.

"your fighting.." Tsunade started.

* * *

**Kaitlyn: So did you enjoy this chapter sorry it wasn't much but it will get better!**

**Naruto: HINATA-Hime is back!**

**Kaitlyn: ya she is now as I was saying..who do you think Hinata is gonna fight you can guess by writing reviews the most reviews with that person wins contest due 10/19/14**

**Naruto: Bye don't forget to review who Hinata should fight!**


	3. Reunion

**Kaitlyn: Hey Everyone! So only two people voted and that made me sad..but those two people gave me an idea of what to do so here's the next chapter! oh and thanks to those two people voted and everyone's review**

**Hinata: I wonder how much everyone's changed..**

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn doesn't own naruto only her ocs and the idea to this story**

* * *

Tsunade looked at hinata and said ''Hinata you will be fighting naruto or neji or both which do you choose?''.

'I could choose neji..nah how about naruto..naw i'll just choose both to show my strength!' Hinata thought. ''Tsunade-sama, I choose to fight both naruto and neji but at the same time'' Hinata said.

Tsunade nodded her head and looked at shizune, who was holding ton ton, before saying ''Bring me Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji!''

''Hai Tsunade-sama!'' Shizune said before leaving to get the two ninja's.

"Ok, then Hinata would you like to meet up with your friends first before the fight?" Tsunade asked.

"I would like to meet up with my friends first and have them watch my fight!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Alright then" Tsunade said.

We now see rookie nine and team guy at the barbecue shop with chouji stuffing his mouth with meat.

"CHOUJI SLOW DOWN OR YOU'LL CHOKE!" Ino shouted.

"Troublesome.." Muttured shikamaru.

"What was that shikamaru?" Ino asked sweetly.

"nothing.." shikamaru said with a sweat drop.

"Hey shino do you ever wonder when hinata's coming back from training?" Kiba asked as he gave akamaru a rib.

"I believe Hinata would be back by now, why? cause it has already been three years" shino said in a monotone creeping Kiba out.

"Really?! Well then let's akamaru!" Kiba said eagerly.

"Bark!" Said akamaru as he started to follow Kiba.

Right when kiba was leaving the restaurant. There was a poof of smoke and there stood an anbu and Hinata, but they were facing the other way so they didn't notice kiba and akamaru.

"Dammit I thought I told take me to the hyuga compound but noooo your ass takes me here"" Hinata said annoyed.

"I am sorry but I was told by Tsunade-sama to get Neji Hyuga and Uzumaki Naruto" The anbu said.

"After you take me to the compound you baka" Hinata said.

"My appoligies Hinata-sama" The anbu said

"Ya ya ya" Hinata said as she started to walk away.

"Hinata, is that you?"asked Kiba

Hinata turned around when she heard her name from a familiar voice.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Holy crap it is you Hinata it's so good to see you again how was your training trip?" Kiba asked curiously.

"It was great by the way how was shino and everyone else while I was away?" Hinata asked while she started to pet akamaru's head.

"Their doing great Hinata!" Kiba said with a smile "Wanna come see them their all eating ribs and BBQ chicken!"

"Hmm..Alright sure Kiba-kun!"Hinata as she stopped petting akamarus's head, much to the poor dogs dismay.

"Alright! Come on akamaru!" Kiba said eagerly as he led Hinata in the BBQ Kiba led Hinata in the restaurant towards her friends table she heard familiar laughing and familiar voices coming from the table they were walking to, Suddenly Hinata got an idea she then stopped and said her plan to Kiba which he agreed and Hinata suddenly yelled "Transformation justu!".

As soon as Hinata yelled that justu there was a poof of smoke and in hinata's place was a brown headed girl with blue eyes wearing a pink shirt which showed a little of her D chest breast and her pants were up to her thighs showing off her skinny legs and thighs and curvy figure. Immidiantly there were men flying around with nosebleeds as underhand Hinata chuckled, The trio then walked up to the table just as chouji was telling a joke.

"Ya and I was like- HOLY SHIT!" chouji started until he saw 'Hinata'.

"what kind of joke was that chouji you were-dddddddaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn" naruto started until he saw 'Hinata''.

"troublesome" was all shikamaru could say as he saw 'Hinata'.

There was a crashing noise and the girls looked down to see lee, shino and Neji on the floor twitching with nosebleed.

There was laughter and the girls looked at Kiba akamaru and 'Hinata' . "BWHAHAHAHAAHA!..ah that was funny Hinata you even got shino!" Kiba said as akamaru barked.

"Hinata?" everyone asked.

There was a poof and Hinata appeared in the place of where the mystery girl was

"Hello guys I'm back from training!" Hinata said with a smile.

THUD

Rookie nine and team guy fainted.

Hinata turned to Kiba and akamaru and asked " did I overdue it?"

The response she got was a shrug and bark.

Suddenly the anbu that took Hinata here appeared in front of them in a poof of smoke and asked "Wasn't I suppose to bring neji hyuga and uzumaki naruto?"

All Hinata did was facepalm herself while muttering Baka.

* * *

**Kaitlyn: well that's this chapter hope you enjoyed it and next chapter is hinata's fight!**

**Hinata: ooohh I can't wait!**

**Kaitlyn: Don't forget to review!**


	4. Author fangirl moment

**Is anyone else excited for the new movie naruto the last movie!? I am I mean it's all me and my friends talked about last week and today still! I'm also excited cause I think it could be when Naruto and Hinata might finally start dating! *cue me screaming so loud the glass breaks* sorry everyone about my little fan girl scream don't worry I'll post hinata's fight soon**


	5. Hinata's fight

**Kaitlyn: *screaming***

**Naruto and Kiba: WHY IS SHE SCREAMING!?**

**Hinata: It's from her author fangirl thingy from the author note she's still excited**

**Kiba: well can you get her to stop its hurting my ears!**

**Naruto: Or we can do this since the people might not be able to hear us**

**Hinata and Kiba: And what do we do?**

**Naruto: HELLO EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER AND WE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! ALSO DON'T WORRY ABOUT BARELY POSTING A REVIEW SUSNAN M.S AS LONG AS YOU LIKE KAITLYNS STORY AND YOU REVIEW IT'S ALL GOOD**

**Hinata and Kiba: My ears.. *Faint***

**Naruto: Guys?**

**Kailtlyn:*Still screaming***

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn doesn't own naruto only her ocs and this idea of the story**

* * *

"So lemme get this straight..me and Neji have to fight you?" naruto asked, after everyone woke up Hinata explained to everyone that she, Neji, and naruto have to fight.

"For the one hundred and tenth YES!" Everyone but naruto yells, and after hinata said that naruto kept asking the question over and over again.

"Oh...Ok then!" Naruto yelled

"So will you guys come and watch the match?" Hinata asked.

"Hell ya I wanna see you get that stick that's stuck in Neji's ass out!" Kiba said.

"Me too!" Everyone else said while akamaru barked.

"Alright then Let's go!" Hinata said while she started to walk towards the training grounds.

* * *

"Alright are you both ready?" Tsunade asked Neji and naruto.

"Hai!" the wo yelled.

"Hinata?" Tsunade asked her.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama!" Hinata yelled

"Alright then.." Tsunade started "The rules are whoever gets knocked out of the ring is K.O or if the the person is too tired or hurt to continue the opponent wins!"

"Ready.." Tsunade started.

Naruto clenched his fist getting ready to fight while Neji got into the hyuga stance, Hinata got into an unsual stance surprising everyone.

"Hajime!" Tsunade said as she jumped into the stands and immidiently as soon as she yelled start Hinata took out twenty kunais and threw it at Neji and Naruto.

Naruto and Neji jumped out of the way naruto quickly made hand signs while yelling "Kage no Justu!" immidiently 50 naruto's appeared and they all immidiently charged except for the real naruto and neji

The kunoichi immidiently started dodging the punches and kicks the clones gave her. Hinata suddenly yelled out "Water style: Water whips!" as soon as she yelled that water appeared on her hand which turned into two whips.

Hinata started to spin and use her water whips to hit each clone. When hinata saw she got rid of all the clones she stopped spinning and the water whips in her hands went away. hinata frowned when she couldnt see neji secretly she made a clone and put it in her place then made herself hide underground. when suddenly 'hinata' heard neji's voice yell "Eight Triagrams: Thirty two palms!"**  
**

"Two palms!" Neji hit 'hinata' on the shoulder

"Four palms!" Neji hit 'hinata' on her arms

"Eight palms!" Neji hit 'hinata's' charkra pathway.

"Sixteen palms!" Neji pulled is hand back and gave hinata one last hit "Thirty two palms!"

'Hinata' fell to the and looked at neji one more time and gave him a smirk and dissapeared in a poof of smoke shocking everyone.

* * *

"That hinata was a clone!?" Kiba asked shocked as he watched the fight

"Troublesome, she switched herself out with a clone when she couldnt find naruto and neji" Shikamaru explained

"I watched her charkra levels and saw her make a clone and hide underground after all i am hokage and a sanin" Tsunade said

"Oh.." Everyone except tsunade, shikamaru, and shino said..

"Wait shino how or when did you even see hinata you know make a clone and put it in her place?" Sakura asked.

"I watched closer to the battle and one of my bugs Ii put on her says she's underground" Shino said in a monetone as some of his bugs crawled across his face making everyone creeped out.

* * *

"Did you get her?" Asked naruto as he appeared next to neji

"No stay on guard" Neji said as he got into a defensive stance

"Right" Naruto said as he also got into a defensive stance.

Hinata suddenly emerged from the ground under naruto and neji, who were both thrown up in the air. "Shadow clone Justu!" Hinata quickly yelled as both she and her clone jumped up in the air hinata started gave neji a gentle fist then she yelled "Gentle step: Twin lion fist!" and hit neji in the gut making him cough up blood, Hinata then gave neji one last gentle fist making him fall to the floor unconcious.

Hinata looked at her clone and saw it did the same to naruto but what suprised her is when naruto started to slowly get up.

"Heh..seem you did get stronger hinata well..so did I" Naruto said as he wiped away his blood near the corner of his mouth.

"Shadow clone justu!" Naruto yelled and 150 Naruto's appeared and started running towards hinata while each one was helping each other make a rasengan.

"Hmph time to test out that new justu Niza and Vidomi told me about.." Hinata murmered to herself.

Hinata then started to make hand signs while yelling "Shadow clone justu" soon thier were 150 hinatas and naruto's on the field. sudddnly each hinata clutched their hands together, Immidiently a white light started to appear in each Hinata's hand which made istself into a white orb which looked like the rasengan but was white and blue at the same time.

* * *

"No..it can't be.." Tsunade muttered as she stared at the white orb in each hinata's hands in awe.

The white orb started to get brighter and Tsunade started to squint a little as did everyone else.

"It is.." Tsunade said shocked.

* * *

"Rasengan!" All the naruto's started charging towards the hinata's who were holding the white orb.

"Ashimaru!" Each Hinata yelled as they slammed the Rasengan and Ashimaru together making an explosion

**Boom**

* * *

**Kaitlyn: Ugh..my throat hurts**

**Kiba: Good she finally stopped screaming**

**Naruto and Hinata: Did I win?**

**Naruto: No I won**

**Hinata: No me!**

**Kaitlyn: Won't tell ya till the next chapter! hope everyone enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think! *Cough* Kiba get me some water please**


	6. Winner hyuga hinata!

**Kaitlyn: Hello hello hello everyone!**

**Hinata: Hi everyone**

**Kaitlyn: Just wanna thank the people for reviewing and vidomi and niza will be introduced in the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn doesn't own naruto only her oc's and the idea of this story and some Justus's she made up**

* * *

Rookie 9 and team nine stared at the tsunade with confusion wondering why shesaying uttering 'cant believe hinata was trained by _her_' under her breath.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama but why do you keep muttering ,Hinata was trained by her?" Ino asked.

"After the fight I will tell you, for now keep watching the fight" Tsunade said as she waited for the smoke the explosion made to clear up.

* * *

Naruto panted as he watched the smoke clear up showing Hinata who wasn't even panting.

'damn she's not even panting I guess I better use some of the nine tails chakra..' Naruto thought as he focused on the kyuubis charkra.

"Heh is that at all you got naruto?" Hinata asked with smirk.

"Nah" Naruto said when he felt the nine tails charka healing him a little " I'm just getting started".

Hinata frowned and made some hand styles before shouting "Water Style: Shuriken!".As soon as Hinata yelled that the ground started shaking and water started to come out of the soil and combine itself and make itself into one big shuriken over hinata's hand.

"H-How are you making water without any water around!?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Heh I have to use the water in the soil around us which is first little droplets but soon gets bigger and bigger" Hinata explained.

"impresive but it's time to finish up this fight once and for all don't you agree Hinata?" Naruto said as he started making a shuriken rasengan.

"yup!" Hinata said as she prepared to throw her water shuriken.

"Heh...RasenShuriken!" Naruto said as he prepared to throw it at hinata.

* * *

"This is it.." Sakura said "The final attack on eachother"

"Ya..have you guys noticed that Hinata hasn't activated her byakugan this whole fight?" tenten asked.

"Yes though the strength in Hinata must have grown stronger as her beauty and youth.." lee said.

"Or maybe something happend to her eyes and she can't use them anymore.." chouji said as he ate his chips.

"DAMMIT CHOUJI IF YOU STILL HAVE FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH THEN DONT TALK IT'S DISGUSTING HOW DO YOU EVEN EXPECT YOURSELF TO GET A GIRLFRIEND!?" Ino shouted in disgust.

"Well Ino-pig maybe you should become his girlfriend, after all you keep yelling at chouji what he's suppose to be doing right or not.." Sakura said with a giggle.

"NANI!?" Ino shouted in suprise as a small blush appeared on her face.

"ooohhh your even blushing how cute!" Sakura said

"Gah, shut up billboard-brow!" ino yelled as she covered her now pink face.

* * *

"Here I go!" Hinata yelled as she threw her water Shuriken at naruto.

"Here goes!" naruto yelled as he threw his rasenshuriken at Hinata.

As soon as the attacks hit eachother they tried over powering eachother but ended up exploding.

As the smoke cleared up Tsunade, team guy, and rookie 9 looked at the battlefield and watched as naruto and Hinata had a stare down, finally after two minutes naruto fell down to the ground exhausted.

'I..I did it!' Hinata thinks happily as the chibi of herself did a happy dance in her head.

"NARUTO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE DUE TO EXHAUSTION HYUGA HINATA WINS!'' Tsunade said with a smile.

"HELL YES I KNEW YOU WOULD WIN HINATA!" Kiba yelled as akumaru ran towards her to tackle her and give her a lick.

"HAHAHAHA Yatta I did it!" Hinata said as she laughed, since akumaru was trying to lick her face while she was trying to stop him.

"Great...Job...Hinata!" Chouji said as he was chewing his chips.

"Hinata great job I knew you would get stronger!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes hinata good job on your fight" Shino said.

"HINATA-SAN YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUTH FULLNESS HAS SHINED BRIGHT DURING THIS FIGHT AND I SOULD LIKE TO SPAR WITH YOU SOMEDAY!" Lee said as he made a pose like gai would.

"Awesome fight Hinata" Ino said.

"Troublesome lee stop yelling and congratulations on the fight hinata" Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Loeve your fight Hinata and thanks for getting the stick out of neji's butt!" tented said with a smile.

Hinata only giggled and thanked all her friends. Tsunade looked at naruto and neji and said "We should take these two to the hospital first".

"Hai ill take them Tsunade-Sama!" Lee said with a bright smile.

"No wait there waking up" Hinata said as naruto and neji moaned and pain while they sat up slowly off the floor.

"You guys ok?" Sakura asked.

"Ya were good" naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait Tsunade-sama you said you would tell us about hinata's ashimaru after the fight" Shikamsaid said with a serious expression.

Tsunade sighed and nodded her head before saying "Ya I guess I'll start from the beginning of where the ashimaru was created and who created it".

* * *

**Kaitlyn: Well I guess you guys will have to wait for the next chapter for tsunades explanation**

**Mystery person: So you will explain them about me?**

**Kaitlyn: What the Leave your not suppose to be here until the next chapter!**

**Hinata: Please review and have a lovely day!**


	7. Happy Thanksgiving

**Not an update just wanted to say happy thanksgiving to everyone and to have a happy thanksgiving! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 6

**Kaitlyn: Hello!**

**Sakura: FINALLY I'M UP HERE!**

**Kaitlyn: GET OUT!**

**Sakura: No you get out!**

**Kaitlyn: GAH! *tackles sakura***

**Myster person: *sweatdrops* erm kaitlyn doesn't own naruto kishimoto, GAH SAKURA KAITLYN STOP FIGHTING NO NO WAIT STOP NOT THE VASE!**

***Crash***

* * *

''Long ago when the fourth hokage was alive he had another student who he loved like a sister, she was also a uzumaki'' Tsunade explained ''The fourth taught her and showed her how to make the rasengan but one day she combined the rasengan with one of her own technique's like you naruto, One day on a mission when she saw her friend kilma in trouble she tried out her new technique the ashimaru

It worked but in the end her friend kilma still died after that day, While I was In konoha and was helping the hospital treating patients when I saw her she was talking to kushina, kushina introduced her to me..hehe, we got to know eachother for a while but one day when she went on a mission she dissapeared and no one ever heard of her again, that's why when Hinata made the Ashimaru I was suprised because well the only one who knew that technique was vidime".

When Tsunade finished explaining everyone was speechless, even Hinata.

"Wait so if Hinata did the Ashimaru then that means there are more uzumaki's alive right?" naruto suddenly asked.

"Yes and also while vidime was missing she got married and had a child and named her niza who is also a Uzumaki and also has her fathers bloodline" hinata said to naruto.

"Wait how do you know that hinata?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because I was training with vidime and niza, plus it's hard to not know the kid when she admires me" Hinata said with a small smile.

"Well since Hinata has proofed herself worthy I'll make her a jounin" Tsunade said as she started walking back towards her office.

"Anyone want ramen?" naruto suddenly asked.

"Meh, since I'm hungry let's get some ramen" hinata said as everyone else agreed and started walking towards the ramen stand.

* * *

Skywalker started to walk towards lucindris and he got down on one knee and looked up at her with stars in his eyes and said "Will you Mary me?"

"Yes I will!" Lucindris said with a happy sob

**Kaitlyn: Hold up who the hell is Lucindris and Skywalker!?**

**Sakura: It was a good book and I thought the readers would enjoy it!**

**Kaitlyn: NONONONONO THIS IS ALL ABOUT NARUHINA NOT SOME fu-*beeeeeeeeep***

**Mystery person: kaitlyn seems to be cursing a lot so let's head back to the story shall we..**

**Sakura: But what about Skywalker and Lucindris!?**

* * *

Naruto breathed in his tenth ramen for the third time making ayame laugh nervously and say, "Naruto the ramens gonna get cold if you don't eat it and also aren't you and chouji raicing to see who could eat more ramen?".

"Oh ya!" Naruto said before he started to dig in his ramen making all the girls look at him and chouji in disgust.

"Well it was a long day I'll see you guys later" Ino said as she left which Sakura shikamaru and everyone except naruto, Hinata, Neji, and chouji followed.

"Ugh.." Naruto said since he stopped eating.

"HAHAHA! I win naruto uh..I'll see ya!" chouji said and left, since he suddenly remembered he didn't have any money on him.

"Grr" naruto growled since he relized that he had to pay.

"Don't worry naruto it's on the house tonight" Ayame said with a laugh.

"Bye Hinata and Neji see ya tomorrow"naruto said as he started to walk home.

"Well Neji looks like its for us to go home too" Hinata said as Neji and herself started to walk home into the night.

* * *

**Kaitlyn: ok then everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter even though someone *coughsakuracough* messed it up**

**Sakura: excuse me?**

**Kaitlyn: your excused**

**Sakura: Grr..Cha! *Punches kaitlyn***

**Kaitlyn: . uhh..**

**Hinata: *sweatdrops* um please review **

**Sakura: *cracks knuckles* hope your ready for another knuckle sandwich kaitlyn**


	9. Chapter 7

**Katylen: *covered in bandages* hello everyone thanks for the reviews and sorry it took long for me to update I've been busy lately also Merry Christmas everybody!**

**Hinata: why are you in bandages?**

**Kaitlyn: One word..Sakura**

**Hinata: Oh..**

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn doesn't own naruto kishimoto does**

* * *

Hinata and Neji were both walking home silently towards the hyuga compound.

"Hinata, you do know your father might be doing a welcome back party for you right?" Neji asked.

Hinata sighed and face palmed herself while nodding her head before replying, " Ya that's the reason I wanna get home early, to get it over with".

Neji let out a small chuckle before saying, " I'm guessing you still hate attention?".

"Yup" Hinata said while making a pop sound for the 'p'.

* * *

**Hyuga manor**

Hinata and Neji walked up to the door, Hinata and Neji opened the door and looked inside confused, it was dark and there was nobody in the room.

"Hmph, looks like I was wrong then" Neji said with a sigh.

"Ya-" Hinata started but got cut off when yelling suddenly filled the air

"SUPRISE!" Yelled hiashi, hanabi, ko, and the rest of the hyuga's as the lights turned on showing the decorated room with a banner saying 'Welcome Home Hinata'.

Neji chuckled and gave Hinata a gentle nudge while saying, "Ironic you didn't want a suprise party and you got one".

"Shut up" grumbled Hinata as she gave Neji a playfull shove.

"WELCOME BACK NEE-CHAN!" yelled hanabi as she tackled Hinata in a bear hug to were the poor girl started to slwoly turn blue.

"Umm...hanabi I don think Hinata can breathe.." Neji said nervously as Hinata started to turn purple.

"Huh? Oops, Gomen nee-chan" hanabi said as she let go of Hinata.

"It's alright hanabi" Hinata said once she turned back to her regular color and could breathe.

"Hinata, my daughter welcome back, have you gotten stronger?" hiashi asked.

"Yes father I have and it feels great to be back" Hinata said with a small smile.

"perfect then tomorrow at 12' o clock sharp you shall fight hanabi" hiashi said "enjoy the party" and walked away from Hinata.

"Sigh, might as well go to bed early" Hinata said as she covered her mouth to cover a yawn.

"but Hinata you will miss dinner" Neji said.

"I'm not hungry" Hinata said as she went to her room. When Hinata got to her room she went to the bathroom to take a bath and then changed her clothes and went to bed with one last thought 'Tomorrow will interesting day especially since _there _coming tomorrow'

* * *

**Kaitlyn: hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Hinata: Have a Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Kaitlyn: Hello Everyone! I am back with a new chap-**

**Sakura: *punches kaitlyn***

**Kaitlyn:why..*twitches***

**Sakura: for not updating**

**Kaitlyn: I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL!**

**Sakura:oh..**

**Kaitlyn:grr..I do not own naruto kishimoto does**

**_The Next Day_**

Hinata woke up and yawned and started to get ready for the day, While she was getting ready she stared to think about the people coming and Hanabi and _Her _fight this evening. Finally, when hinata was ready for the day she walked out her room towards the training room where she could train before the fight today.

Neji walked into the training room and was suprised to see hinata awake and training ''Hinata-san i didn't know you were awake''.

''Heh, well I only wanted to train hanabi and my fight, I know i'm really stronger now but..ya never know if hanabi could be as strong as me too'' Hinata said as she stopped punching the dummie.

Neji smiled and nodded "do you need and of my help hinata-san?"

Hinata smiled and nodded as she got into a defensive stance.

Neji got into the hyuuga style stance and ran towards hinata and started to thrust his palms out trying to hit her, Meanwhile hinata was dodging his attacks gracefully.

"you've gotten much stronger hinata!'' Neji praised as he kept trying to hit hinata.

"Thank you, Neji-nii'' Hinata said with a smile as she kept dodging his attacks.

After a few more minutes of training hinata and neji stopped and went to the kitchen to get some food and something to drink.

"Ah..So refreshing" Neji said as he finished drinking his water. "so, hinata what are you gonna do now?''.

"I'm Going be waiting near the village gate's for two old friends" Hinata said as she threw away her bottle of water and started walking to the front door.

"what about you and hanabi's fight later today?" Neji asked as he turned towards hinata.

"dont worry..i'll still be fighting her at 12 'o clock sharp!" Hinata said with a confident smirk.

Hinata exited the hyuuga estate and started walking towards the gate of konoha. As she was walking to the gate hinata started to think about her and hanabi's fight.

'I wonder how strong imouto has gotten..' Hinata thought to herself as she stopped in front of the gate.

_Meanwhile _

"Hey mom are we almost there? Can I make a portal and get us there? Please!?" A little girl who was wearing an all black cloak, which was covering her face. Underneath her cloak she was wearing a blue blue shirt where she was wearing her pants which stopped to her knees, her kunai holder on her right legs thigh. The girl had white hair and that stopped in between her back where the tips of her hair was red. The girl also had blue eyes.

"Sigh, No niza we don't need to make a scene when we get there for hinata to try and cover up." A woman who looked like she was in her twenties or thirties. The woman had on a black cloak too but didn't have it covering her face; The woman hair was red and underneath her cloak she was wearing a white shirt, which showed her d-cup breast, her shirt also had the Uzumaki symbol on the back of it, as for her pants it also stopped to her knees. Her eyes were also blue eyes like her daughter, niza.

"Sigh, how come I can't make portals anymore? Is it cause of the akatsuki!?" niza asked her mom.

"Yes niza dont you know they'll try, wait no cross that out they'll _force _you to join them! Especially since your the last surfing member of your fathers clan and you a have juubi sealed inside of you, so please niza don't try and make a portal unless it's an emergency". Vidime said in a motherly tone.

Niza looked at her mom for a few seconds before finally giving in. "Sigh, ok mom.."

Vidime smiled at her daughter, happy she decided to listen to her.

"Hey mom! I think I see the gate!" niza exclaimed as she squinted a little to get a better look.

"hmm? Yes niza I think your right" vidime said once she saw the gate up ahead.

'I wonder what konoha is like..' niza thought to herself.

* * *

**Kaitlyn: And that's the end of this chapter!**

**Sasuke: Hmph took you long enough**

**Kaitlyn: how did you get in here...?**

**Sasuke: hn..**

**Kaitlyn: whatever..will niza and vidime like konoha when they get there? Also why is Hinata so excited to see them? You'll find out in the next chapter and please review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Kaitlyn: WhooHoo! Summer time baby! Oh more time to update hang out with meh friends vacation! *stars in eyes***

**Niza: *sweatdrop***

**Hinata: eh...since kaitlyn is um ranting I guess I'll do the disclaimer...Ahem...kaitlyn doesn't own naruto only the plot of this story and her oc's, kishimoto owns naruto**

**Kaitlyn: AND ANIME CONVENTIONS I GET TO HAVE TIME FOR! *ranting even more***

**Niza: *bigger sweatdrop* Please just go to the story..!**

* * *

"Ugh...what's taking them so long" muttered an irritated Hinata. "I give them the directions to konoha and they probably get lost."

"Now, Now, Hime, We didn't get lost we only took our time" Said a voice from behind Hinata, scaring the poor girl from shock.

"Ah! Huh? Vidime!" Hinata yelled happily as she gave the women a hug. "Sorry, I thought you guys got lost like you usually do sometimes."

"It's alright we all make mistakes" vidime said with a smile. Hinata nodded her head in agreement then looked around confused making vidime stop laughing and quirk an eyebrow at her questionly.

"Something wrong Hime-chan?" vidime asked.

"erm ya..where's niza?" Hinata asked as she continued looking around for the girl.

"you'll find out in 3...2...1..." vidime counted.

"GYAH!" Hinata screamed as she was tackled to the ground by a silver blur.

"Ha! I won nee-chan! And you and mom said I could never suprise you!" A little girl with silver giggled as she sat on hinata's back, who was face planted into the ground.

"Hm,mmp..MMP!" Hinata tried to say but was muffled into the ground.

"Eh...Niza I think you should get off of hinata's back she can't speak..and breath" vidime said with a nervous smile and chuckle.

"What no way! I won fair and square!" Niza said as she crossed her arms and made a stubborn face.

Niza shivered when she suddenly felt a menacing aura come from her mom, slowly she turned her head towards her mom and squeaked in surprise at how scary her mom looked. Vidime had a dark shadow over shoulders and her hair was flying around her and when she looked at niza her eyes were glowing red as she glared at her daughter, kinda like kushina.

"I said off of Hinata! Or do you want me to make you?" vidime asked as she cracked her knuckles making niza cringe in fear, quickly niza got off Hinata while muttering 'gomensai'.

Suddenly all that menacing aura that was around vidime suddenly just vanished and was replaced with her calm, cheerful and gentle mother aura.

"Good girl!" vidime cooed to her daughter.

Niza's eyebrow twitched as she thought about her mothers bi-polar attitude. 'Sometimes I wonder how she's my mom when I'm not even bi-polar' niza thought to herself with a shake of her head.

"So did you guys bring it?" Hinata asked.

"Well i almost forgot it until mom reminded me so ya we have it" Niza said as she took out a huge summoning scroll, like naruto carried on his back when he was going against pain.

"Oh thank goodness, thanks you guys are a life saver!" Hinata said happily as she attached the scroll to her back.

"Well its time for us to get goi-" Vidime sarted but got cut off.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! you just got here and your already leaving!?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Well..uh..ya" Vidime said with a shrug. "We came here to give you your scroll you got your scroll now we can leave, plus i dont wanna face tsunade yet.."

"Please! Just for a few days! Plus, Niza needs to socialize with kids her age." Hinata said smugly, knowing vidime would agree with her since niza does need to meet kids her age and relax instead of traviling around with her mom.

"But-" Vidime started.

"AH! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Hinata screamed while covering her ears like a little child.

"Hinata! Will you listen to me!"

"Oh! That is a nice big breeze"

"HINATA! Dont you dare ignore me!"

"Whoo! That breeze's back!"

Niza deadpanned as she watched her mom and Hinata go back to back like little kids, sometimes niza wondered if she was more responsible than those two.

"Mom...why don't we just stay here for three nights?" Niza asked hoping they would stop fighting.

"Wha..!? Niza! Who's side are you on?...Ugh fine" vidime muttered to herself

"YAHOO! VICTORY!" Hinata cheered to herself.

"By the way where are we gonna sleep for three nights..?" Vidime asked herself as she put a hand on her chin.

"How about I rent you guys a hotel, sorry you guys can't sleep in the hyuga clans house...but I can't or I'll probably get scolded by dad." Hinata said dissapointed

"It's alright Hinata, we understand" vidime resured.

"Ok...but first vidime..why don't you wanna see lady Tsunade? I get that you miss kilma but..lady Tsunade misses you and doesn't think its your fault!" Hinata yelled.

"Hina-" Vidime started.

"No! No! No! Don't you 'Hinata' me! At least send a letter to Tsunade saying your ok!" Hinata pleaded.

"huh...I guess your right.." vidime said.

"good so let's find you guys a hotel since I have a fight today.." Hinata said as she started to walk away. Niza and vidime looked at eachother before following Hinata.

* * *

**kaitlyn: Alright! Finally finished this chapter!**

**Niza: which for some reason took you months!**

**Kaitlyn: SHUDDAP THE CHAPTERS DONE ISN'T IT!?**

**Niza: O.O**

**Kaitlyn: good! Next chapter Hinata vs. Hanabi!**

**Hinata: bye! Don't forget to review**


	12. Hold

I'm sorry for all those who wanted a update on this story, I've realized that I have made tons of word errors or mistakes and I need to fix those, so right now **The Cute Hyuga** and **Why**will be on hold...please forgive me.


	13. What do you think?

**To be honest now that I look at my story it doesn't make that much sense does it? I wonder do you guys want me rewrite this story and show how Hinata learned new moves, made a few moves, and how she meets Niza and Vidime and how they're journey went? It feels like it'll make more sense if I do that instead and post the cute hyuga as a sequel..what do you guys think? Vote on the poll on my profile please with your answer!**


End file.
